Best friends?
by Rossandlauraareraura
Summary: Austin and Ally are on the movies, and realize that they are in love.. Read the story! :)


Best Friends?

Austin and Ally were just friends. Only best friends. They've known each other for a long time. First, they where music partners so they became best friends. After that, they become closer and closer to each other. They hung out a lot together, just the two of them. Right now they were at the movies. Just like best friends!

Austin's Pov

Ally and I were at the movies and watched a romantic comedy. I must admit that I like Ally much more than a friend. I actually think I love her. When the movie was finished, we went to eat at the Mini's. "The movie was very good," said Ally suddenly. "Yes, the movie was good" I said. After that, it was a very awkward silence.

Ally's Pov

I think I'm in love with Austin. I sat there, and when I realized that I'm in love, I almost fell off the chair. Austin looked at me funny and asked "what is it?" I just smiled a fake smile answered "nothing, why do you think there is something? I don't think so, why do you think .." "Ally, I can see when you lie and I know when you're smile is fake . So well do I know you actually. So what is it?" He actually looked concerned out. I took a deep breath and said "it was really nothing, but after we saw the movie, it made me realize that I'm in love" I said too much now? I hope not, I will not lose Austin, I think I actually love him. Austin looked both happy and scared. Why? "In love with who?" He asked. I can't answer that I'm in love with him ... but I think I have to tell him, I will not be able to keep it a secret, I'm not the best at lying .. "Can we go to Sonic Boom and talk about it? There is a little more private there, and I have to tell you something." I asked. Austin smiled and said "Of course, let's go" We smiled at each other and went to the store, we went up to the practice room. We sat down on couch, and looked at each other. "So who are you in love? Someone I know?" Asked Austin. He looked a little mad .. "Ehh .. I don't know how to say it, but please don't let anything get in the way of our friendship! Okay?

Austin `s Pov

Eh .. What is she talking about? "Okay?" I replied, I did not quite know what i should answer, but she smiled at me so I take it that it was good enough. When she smiled at me, my heart pounded so fast that I thought I was going to die .. I love her so much it hurts! "Austin" Ally said, to get me to follow. "I think I'm in love with you Austin" WHAT?! Oh my good!

Ally's Pov

Did I really say that? What if he doesn't feel the same way .. What happens between us then? How will we manage to be in the same room without it being awkward? Why am I so .. I was ripped out of my mind of Austin." Ally, I- i ... don't know .. "I felt the tears started coming, I knew that he didn't feel the same way .." I'm sorry "I whispered, looking down at the floor, I couldn't look him in the eye now .. I don't know if I can't look in his eyes now, i allways get lost in them, because I'm in love with his eyes. they are so pretty and brown that I didn't know what to do.. I thought it's probably best to walk away. I started walking towards the door .. "Where are you going?" asked Austin. really? "Excuse me Austin, let's just forget this ever happened. I'm going home "I said sad while a tear rolled down. He jumped up I stood in front of me. He looked me in the eyes and wiped away the tears with his thumb." Ally, I'm in love with you too "Did he really just said that? I looked up at Austin, he feel the same way? I'm so happy! "Really? So it's not something you just say?" I asked. "No, i really are in love with you!" He smiled big, I just had to give him a hug. He hugged me close to him.

Austin's Pov

I can't wait any longer, I have to kiss her. "Ally, can I kiss you?" I asked. She looked at me, smiled and nodded. I leaned down and met her lips. The most perfect lips and the best feeling I've ever known. "I love you so much Ally!" She smiled and gave me a kiss and said. "I love you too, so much." After that we went to my place and watched a movie. Ally fell asleep in my arms. "Good night, beautiful you. i love you" I whispered. I kissed her on the cheek and fell asleep.


End file.
